


The Promise

by baxter21



Series: A love through time [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baxter21/pseuds/baxter21
Summary: Bucky had been found, his son had been born and all was well. Of course, things are seldom that easy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,   
> I want to thank you all for supporting me even when I vanished for a time, I don't like putting my personal Life on the internet but I want to explain why I stopped updating this story- I had broken up with my partner of 3 years, I had no house or money and for a moment no way of fixing things. But they're better now and i finally felt that I could return to this story with all the love I had for the first part.   
> Thank you for all the support.

The smell of disinfectant and plastic hung in the air, Steve sniffed a few times trying his best to dislodge the lingering smell that invaded his nostrils and stung within them. He stood tense watching the scene through a two inch thick slab of glass. In front of him, Bucky was hunched over a table; his long hair- longer than Steve had ever seen it- covering his face, through the lanky veil Steve could see his lips moving answering the questions asked by the SHIELD standard psychologists who had probably seen other cases similar to this. The man nodded and wrote something down before walking out to meet Steve. “How is he?” Steve asked, it was the same question every day since Bucky had been recovered.   
“It’s hard to tell, he knows his name, where he was born and such but he remembers almost nothing of his time in HYDRA’s control” The man said and Steve nodded, surely that’s better than remembering every little detail of what he had done? “Can I see him” He asked and the man sighed rubbing a hand through his balding grey hair “Captain, you must understand. That man in there…we have no idea what HYDRA did or how far their manipulation went. You must be prepared to face a man you don’t recognise” He warned and Steve nodded, but any man would be better than facing the reality that Bucky had indeed died in the fall.

He pushed the doors open and walked in, noting that Bucky had been scribbling something down “Your handwritings not improved” Steve commented, figuring a gentle approach might work, Bucky paused his hands tensing. He looked up and his hair parted, his eyes becoming more pronounced. They were hardened as they studied Steve’s face “Bucky…do you remember me?” Bucky frowned and his jaw became tighter “It’s me…its Steve” in one second; Bucky had lunged across the table. Steve didn’t even have to time to react before Bucky’s hands had wrapped themselves around his throat. Eye bulging, he fought to breathe, his arms soon becoming useless as Bucky unrelated began to crush his throat. His eyes were dead and cold studying Steve. But just as quick as it had happened, Bucky had been yanked off of Steve and was soon surrounded by several guards. From his place on the floor, Steve watched as he was injected with something that ceased his fighting. Rubbing his now healing throat, he coughed watching numb as they slowly took him away to, presumably, his room. Steve glanced up and into the sympathetic face of the doctor. But Steve couldn’t hear the words he was saying, all he could think off was the way that Bucky’s eyes had looked when they had met during his attack. They were wild, angry and dead. But they held no spark of recognition, no true concept of who Steve was.

As it had turned out, any man had not been better.

****

It was late when Steve returned to his apartment, Tony had offered Rose and himself a suite in the tower but when James had been born, he had been adamant at raising his son away from all of the Avenger side of his life. He and Rose had agreed to raise James themselves, no use of nanny’s or whatever it was that Tony had offered to build, to truly know their son, how to soothe him when he cried, to watch him discover the world around him. Normally, when Steve entered his home he would beeline to the nursery and gently kiss his sons for head before going in search of Rose. But tonight, he held from doing that and instead walked to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of Whiskey they kept for company, when ‘Uncle tony’ decided to drop by, and poured himself a generous glass, draining it two gulps, it couldn’t get him drunk but the burn was familiar and comforting. Pouring another it followed the same fate as the other “I take it today didn’t go well” Rose’s voice drifted from behind him. He turned and he heard her gasp at the now dulled bruising on his throat “You could say that” His voice still gravelly from its earlier treatment. “What happened Steve” She asked taking the half full glass from his hand and moving the bottle away from him. “He didn’t even recognise me….but it’s like…it was like he hated me Rose” His voice shook, he blinked trying to dispel the tears he could feel pooling at the edges of his eyes “Bucky…hates me Rose” His shoulders shook and Rose, ignoring her own burning eyes cradled his head other chest, running her hands through his hair. She pressed a soft kiss to his crown before whispering a soft sleeping charm, she’d used it once on James when he was ill, and when she felt his muscles loosen she gently guided him to bed. With tender hands she stripped him until he was lying in his underwear and gently tucked the covers over his form. She ran another hand through his hair and watched as he turned and fell deeper to sleep. She sighed and ran a hand through her own hair walking to the living room; she cleaned around mindlessly until her mind had reached a decision. Sighing once more, she undressed quickly and slipped beneath the covers herself relaxing once Steve unconsciously pulled her to his arms.

****

“Thanks for doing this Natasha” Rose said as she let the red haired woman in to their apartment. Steve had been called away for a brief mission and Rose had quickly taken the chance. “Are you sure you can do this” Natasha asked her   
“I have to try…He was my friend too Nat, no matter what he’s done” She said and the red head nodded before walking past her and scooping up James into her waiting arms. She nodded at Rose, who took it for the dismissal it was and left. The trip to the Psychiatrist ward in the DC SHIELD facility took little over thirty minutes to reach. Grimacing against the strong smell of cleaning fluid that hung in the air, she followed behind the doctor. “I’m telling you what I told your husband Mrs Rogers, the man inside here is not the man that you remember”  
“And I’ll say what my husband undoubtedly said. Any man is better than no man” She said firmly. They reached a door; it was reinforced metal and had several locking mechanisms adorning it. “Due to the events that occurred during his last attempt at socialisation, we’ve had to restrain him so try not be shocked at the sight of them”  
“I’ll try to hold it in” She said ignoring the Doctors look as the guard finally finishing unlocking it she walked in thankful for the reprise of the doctors presence. Bucky was sitting up, his legs chained up and his arms in a similar state. She stepped in, taking a deep breath as she did “Hey Bucky” the man in question looked up, his eyes were open and twinkling as a broad grin stretched his face “Rosie!” He said trying to get up and hug her but frowned when the restraint let him sit up an inch before they pulled him down “You recognise me?” She asked surprised, she’d read the reports of Steve’s visit and this man looked nothing like what she’d expected.

She hesitantly sat in the closer chair and studied him “You look like hell” She commented with a small grin and he laughed his arm twitched and she knew he was eager to run a hand through his now longer hair “Feels like it too, finding out that…a lotta years have gone by ain't exactly something to perk up for” He said and she carefully laid a hand on his comfortingly smiling when he took it in hers “Course finding out that you were here was a surprise, you look happy”  
“Yeah, that’s a story for another day. But I am…I’m very happy” she said before reaching into her bag and pulling out a photo “probably all down to him” she passed it over, it was a simple photo she’d taken of James, one of the thousand that Darcy had taken of him as he slowly grew. Bucky took it in his hands his eyes brightening even more “he’s a beaut Rosie, what’s his name” He asked looking up  
“Take a guess” She said and he grinned knowing the answer without even needing to ask, Bucky looked at her again “So, who’s the father” He asked.

Rose paused, how would he take this if the mere sight of Steve would send him spiralling him into a rage how would the news of her engagement and subsequent child would affect him. “Bucky…you know the father” He frowned looking at her and then back at the photo   
“Don’t tell me it was Duggan, I mean I know he was a good guy but come on” He teased with a smirk but Roses face dropped “Buck…It was Steve, do you remember Steve?”  It was then that the man she knew had faded and a cold rage over took his face, he looked at her “you can’t trust him!”  
“Buck…What are you talking about its Steve, Little Stevie Rogers your best friend remember?” She said desperately but Bucky’s head shook “No, no, no! He’s not anything! They told me what he did, who he really is!”  
“What are you talking about Bucky?” She cried edging her way to the door slightly in case the secure holding straps weren’t so secure after all. He looked up and she gazed into his blue eyes a little afraid “He’s one of the bad guys Rosie, always has been, he’s one of those survival of the fittest ass holes. You have to get away from him! You can’t trust him” Raising her hands in a non-aggressive manner  
“Okay, Okay Bucky…look I need to go but I’ll be back soon” She said and he looked at her, his eyes blown wide with fear or anger, she didn’t know. She stood, pausing a second and turned back, “Here Bucky keep this who knows- maybe one day you can meet him” she placed the photo of James on his table, hoping that he would be allowed some movement later on.

She stepped out the room, flinching when the locks were slipped back in place, there metallic clang echoing down the corridor. The doctor who walked her in was stood his face a blank slate “As I’m sure you’re aware his mental health is in an obscure state. Although, he knows his name and those who served with him during his tenure as a soldier, he has little to no recollection of Steve Rogers” She nodded, brushing away a stray tear as she did “From your visit today, we have pin pointed what we believe to be the crux pint of his induction in HYDRA services. We believe that, given his extreme aggression towards the Captain, that they have simply managed to convince him of Captain America’s true allegiance” Rose shook her head, she brushed a hand through her hair roughly and scrubbed at her eyes “meaning what exactly”  
“James Barnes believes that Steve Rogers is HYDRA”

 ***

She felt herself in a sort of daze as she rummaged around her home, Steve was still away and for a bitter moment she hoped it would be that way until she could make sense of what she’d learned. It was almost a cruel irony, Steve- a man so completely opposite to everything HYDRA stood for. The mere thought of him being in anyway associated with their organisation was laughable. But the cruellest irony of it all, that it was the same man that Steve had spent so long mourning for, the same man that HYDRA had taken from him. James gave a soft cry, and she picked him up cradling him close to her skin, feeling his baby soft skin gently shift outwards her. She felt a painful ache when eh realise that the James in her arms would never know the James for whom he was named for, that the man that had pushed her and Steve together with a roll of his eyes would never be the most amazing god father that Rose knew he would’ve been. She felt a tear slip free, and she sniffed trying to muffle them. It was an odd feeling, when Bucky had fallen she had mourned, she had come to love him as a brother, as a confidant and as another person who loved Steve as wholly and pure as she did. But this, this state where he was both here but not was confusing. She wished it was as simple as she just rushed in there and slapped some common sense into him that he’d smile at her again and slap Steve on the back with a grin. But it wasn’t, he’d been changed irrevocably. She didn’t even know what the future would bring, “Rose?” A voice, Steve called, from the door as he walked in; she sighed and stroked James’ hair placing him back in his crib turning to face her fiancé “We need to talk”

***

 

Steve kneaded his forehead, as he once again he poured over a map. Since Bucky’s rescue and the others had trawled the compound for any other indication of where the last of HYDRA’s cell remained. He’d been back to see Bucky, from the safety of a plexi glass window he watched as several SHIELD psychologists tried to break his so called psychosis down, or at least that’s what Doctors had called it, his violent outbursts had dulled to an almost non-existent state. Until his name had been mentioned, unlike with Rose whom he’d tried to protect form the supposed traitor Steve was, with those he treated with the same hostility he’d treated Steve with.

Steve had not been back to the facility, it was better for his recovery Steve told himself if he wasn’t there to trigger his anger. But even as Steve tried to convince himself he knew deep down it wasn’t that at all. It was his own emotions, he couldn’t handle seeing that anger or hate in his best friends eyes knowing it was directed at him. Steve had instead chosen to thrown himself into searching for the last dredges of HYDRA, a quest he knew would be held if only Bucky could remember where he’d been before being transferred to the outskirts of Canada. His phone beeping next to him broke his train of thought, sighing he put down his pen knowing the ink would’ve well dried up and answered the call “He’s asking to see you” Natasha’s voice came through. Of all the Avengers she’d been the one the most resistant to Bucky’s presence, when he had asked her she replied that she had a complex history with the winter solider initiative, that it was highly possible that he had been one of her trainers in the red room. But after a visit to the man, under Rose’s gentle urging, she’d managed to compartmentalise the two men. She grew to understand that the man who’d trained her was merely a brainwashed pawn in a bigger game and the man being treated and caged in SHIELD was as much of a victim of circumstances as she was. “You sure he wants me, last time he tried to kill me”  
“Steve, the doctors say he’s getting better, he’s regaining memories slowly. He remembers you” Steve’s heart gave a lurch “Which parts” He asked his mouth suddenly dry  
“He won’t say, Steve you need to see him instead of looking at the same maps for days”  
“Rose get you to talk to me” he asked even as he stood and put on a jacket  
“No, I just know you Steve. I’m worried about your obsession” She said and Steve sighed   
“I know, but I just figured if I could find HYDRA then I could somehow make it all better” He said as he walked onto the street to find Natasha already waiting in a car a smirk on her lips “Look Steve I get in your big macho man brain you think you’ve got to be the one to solve everyone’s problems but this time I don’t think it’ll be as simple as running headfirst into a fight”  
“Okay, now you’ve definitely been talking to Rose”  
“What can I say, your wife makes the best cocktails”  


* * *

 

The smell of disinfectant still hung in the air but unlike before Steve could ignore it in favour of looking through the mirror. “He’s been doing better, we began a series of desensitisation techniques to manage his anger and it seemed to work” the doctor said as helped Steve in   
“And his memory of me” he asked stopping before the final door and the doctor fumbled for a moment “We’re unclear, it appears if during periods of high stress he reverts to his prior mentality and in his more clam and lucid moments he appears to be able to form some sort of recognition” Steve nodded, though he only knew abstractly what the doctor what was talking about. He took a deep breath before he walked in.

Bucky was sitting but Steve could see his arms were bound, clamped and connected to chair by a thick silver chain. The chair itself had been bolted securely to the floor. When Steve entered he looked up, but unlike before when his eyes were cold and hardened, this time they were softer, some of the old twinkle back in them “You came” Bucky’s voice said, startling him out of his analysis “I wasn’t sure…if you would after, after last time” He said glancing down at his hands as though he couldn’t believe they could be capable of such things “I heard you wanted to speak to me, it got my attention” Steve replied evenly   
“I remember you, i-I think” He said, his voice shaking and Steve hated it. He hated how the man who had been so self-assured all of his life was now a trembling wreck second guessing himself “I don’t-I don’t know what’s real, and what’s not anymore…I think I remember you as a good man, but then there are these flashes where you’re not and I…” He groans pulling his now long hair in frustration “Are you real?” He asks looking a Steve his eyes shining with unshed tears   
“I’m real, Buck as real as anything” He said his own eyes feeling suspiciously wet   
“They, the people…the people that took me they took me to some place, a base they were using  to keep contact…I can take you there” he said but Steve shook his head  
“They’re not gonna let you out till you’re somewhat adjusted” But Bucky shook his head,   
“No, no I can’t, I can’t stay in here I gotta go out and find them…I have to know what they did….and why”  Steve nodded, discreetly brushing away the remnants of  tears that lingered there  
“I’ll see what I can do, I got some favours that need cashing in” A part of Steve waited for the familiarity of Bucky to come in, for him to make a joke or laugh instead the man merely nodded and turned away, focusing instead on a pad of paper in his lap. Sighing Steve walked out, flinching ever so slightly when the metallic doors shut behind him. He had to make a phone call.

***

“I know I’m asking for a lot sir, I understand that” Steve began but Fury snorted and levelled a cool look at him “Somehow I don’t think you do, you’re asking me to release a man how not one month ago was a highly trained assassin for a terrorist cell on the half chance that he’s willing to help our side take down the rest of them” He said his voice never wavering as she continued to stare at Steve, who swallowed and nodded. “Like I said, I know I’m asking for a lot. But this is a chance I feel we have to take” Steve stated firmly, and he did. They were getting nowhere even with all the Intel Tony’s machines could drag up, HYDRA was well adept at hiding. With Bucky’s help, they could root out those who remained.

Fury sighed, and kneaded his forehead roughly “You realise I’ll have to clear it with the council, who are going to be asking the same question as I am right now”  
“And that would be?” Steve asked, knowing in his gut what it would eventually be, Fury snorted and looked at Steve deep in the eye “Do you trust him. Not the man you once knew, the man in the hospital room right now. Do you trust _him_ ” Steve swallowed and he felt his hands ball into fists   
“Of course I do sir, He’s shown that he knows who the real enemy is” He said not looking away from Fury’s intense eyes “You better be right with this Captain. Dismissed” He said and Steve nodded walking out.

As his feet met the firm linoleum of the SHIELD hallway he released the breath he’d held as Fury deliberated his answer, but he knew he had him convinced and he would hopefully convince the council of the reality of the situation.

Now all he had to do was convince himself.

***

The phone call came almost one week later, he had been bathing James while Rose had been cleaning away the dinner pots when the phone began o ring. Leaving it to his fiancé to pick up, he let his son continue to make a bubble beard laughing as he did, the laughter dying n his throat when Rose had come in her face white. Wordlessly she had passed him the phone, the moment he’d breathlessly said “Hello” He’d had Fury’s gravelly voice down the line telling him that while reluctant the council had agreed. On the condition that the Avengers are the ones to carry out the mission- they had refused to accept anything other than the best with dealing with the so called “Winter Soldier”. Steve had stuttered his affirmative, when only the dial tone was heard he placed the phone on the counter beside him. “They approved” He said to Rose who nodded, “Tomorrow I have to get Bucky to reveal the route and he comes with us”  She nodded, her eyes drifting to James and softening slightly when he smiled at her brightly babbling waving his fists in the warm water “I know that I should try and talk you out of this, that I should be begging you not to go to think of our son but I won’t…I can’t” She said finally looking at him, her eyes brighter and he cupped her face gently, she placed her hands on his larger ones and stared deep into his eyes “I know you, and I know you’d never find peace until you knew that they’re all gone, but promise me one thing” He nodded pressing a kiss to her forehead “Anything”  He felt the warmth as she let slip a tear, he knew she was scared for him, scared for another 70 years apart “Come home, Come back to me” She said her voice shaking slightly and he nodded, his own eyes filling up. “I promise. When this over, we’ll get married and finally be the family we wanted with all normalcy that comes with it” She nodded sniffing leaning up to kiss him softly “When it’s over” She said.

That night, when James had been put down to sleep, Steve took his fiancé to their room- laying her down on their bed and held her close. He pressed her close to him, inhaling her smell as he had done to his son, ignoring he pit in his stomach telling him it would be the last time.

***

Bucky gave no real reaction to hearing the news that he would be soon leaving the place he had been imprisoned in, merely nodding and standing to his feet. “You’ll be restrained, just for a precaution” Clint said not looking away from the man that had created Natasha. He nodded and simply held out his wrists, Clint traded a look with Steve and stepped forward snapping the cuffs in place. “We’re heading to the runway now, form there we’ll be taking the stealth Jet, with you as our Navigator” Steve explained and again Bucky nodded, following the Guards in front, Steve sighed when he didn’t speak and he felt Clint’s friendly pat on the arm and sympathetic smile. Sighing again, they quickly followed eventually reaching the top of the building that acted as an active runway when needed.  He watched as Bucky was loaded aboard and restrained further into a chair, turning he saw Pepper give Tony a teary goodbye, receiving an equally teary reply. Steve turned to face Rose who held a dozing James in her arms. He took 3 long strides and kissed her hard, feeling her immediately respond as hard when the broke apart, he took James form her gently and cradled his small body to his brushing a thumb against the soft cheeks, getting a grin in return. He looked back at Rose who simply said “Promise” Gently passing her back James; he nodded kissing her one last time only this time softly “Promise” She nodded, sniffing as she did.

He turned and didn’t look back, knowing that as soon as he did he would run to her, ignoring the responsibility to the mission he had. The minute he stepped fully aboard the jet, he felt the door seal shut behind him. “You love her” Bucky commented from across the seating area, Steve looked up and nodded “Yeah, I do. You should know, you got us together” Bucky frowned as though in pain before answering in an uncertain tone “It was at…the factory Christmas Party wasn’t it” Steve nodded “Yeah, yeah it was” As the jet took off, he let his mind wander back all those years to when they had shared their first kiss.

_It wasn’t a glamorous job working in a factory, but as Bucky had yet to hear back from the enlistment office and Steve had little chance of truly joining they had gotten jobs working in a munitions factory. Though they had worked there only a few weeks, when Christmas had rolled round they were gleefully informed by the other men that the party was something to be treasured, and as Steve stood in the corner nursing a small glass of whiskey- the cheap stuff that was most likely made in someone’s uncles brothers bathtub and bottled and sold for a small fee- Bucky had invited Rose, whom they had become firm friends with- it cementing when they realised they lived down the hall at their apartment building. Currently the girl on his thoughts was being twirled on the dance floor by Bucky, her smile and laughter breaking through the talk even from where Steve was stood._  
He watched as her black hair twirled with her, she had kept it free and loose unlike the other ladies who kept them in tight hairstyles, and Steve could spend hours simply looking at the way that her hair moved as she moved, over the weeks he had gotten to know the black haired British woman he had slowly but surely found himself attracted to her, he’d never pursue his feelings for her- why would she go for someone as puny and weak as him, no. She deserved someone better, someone stronger, someone more like….He looked up to where the two stood laughing, someone more like Bucky. Although with Bucky had insisted that he had no feelings for her, Steve knew that it was only a matter of time before the two were together. And Steve would be alone; he’d move out and watch from afar as the two had it all- family, kids a house on one of the fancy streets with the yards out the front and the back that didn’t lead into an alley. “Hey Steve, you okay” The man of his musings broke through his thoughts as he sat down next to him “Yeah, just wondering if I should stick around- you and Rose seem to be doing all right without me cluttering up the place” Bucky frowned and looked at him “What do you mean, Rosie and me aren’t together Steve- besides you know I got it real bad for Betty Louwintz” He said laughing and Steve felt something unclench in his stomach “But don’t think I ain’t seen how you two look at each other, you guys make any more Doe eyes I’m gonna have to call a hunter down”  
“What do you mean Buck?” He said Bucky just turned and looked at him,   
“Look Punk, I’ve known you your entire life, don’t think I don’t know what it looks like when you got it bad for a girl” Steve Shrugged gesturing to Rose who was talking to one of the foreman and laughing at something he’d said “She’s…Rose. And I’m just Steve Rogers, She’d never be happy with a guy like me” Bucky snorted and smacked his shoulder   
“Don’t sell yourself short Punk, besides I have a feeling that you’re wrong about that” He said a strange look in his eyes “Yeah and how do you know that” Steve asked as Rose approached them a smile on her red lips “Call it the Christmas Spirit” He said “Ask her to dance” as Rose arrived and she looked at Steve happily, but he grimaced “I-I Can’t dance Rose”   
“Don’t you wanna dance with me?” She asked, her hands fidgeting on her skirt slightly her green eyes boring into his blue ones “But I don’t k-know how” He Stuttered and she smiled gently at him,   
“I’ll teach you don’t worry, unless you don’t wanna” She said and he almost leapt up  
“Of course I do!” He said “I just didn’t think you’d wanna dance with me”  
“Course I do Steve, you’re the best guy here” She said taking his hand and pulling him onto the floor He stood awkwardly not knowing where to put his hands, she smiled gently and not unkindly “Take my waist Steve” She said gently and he carefully placed his bony hands on her warm side “Now just move” She said smiling and laughing when he at first stumbled, eventually he righted himself and they gently swayed to the softening music “See you’re already dancing” She said and he nodded, smiling at her “Guess it’s your teaching that’s gotten me here” She nodded   
“See, you keep up with this and you can have your pick of the ladies here, beat Bucky at his own game” She teased and he let out a snort   
“Hardly think any Dame would wanna dance with someone like me” She shook her head gently   
“I know for a fact that a lotta girls in here wanna dance with you Steve” She said as the song ended and a more rowdy one began, She wrinkled her nose and led him to where the drinks where being served, he followed “How do you know about the other girls want” He asked curious despite himself She laughed “Us girls talk a lot, and they all think you’re just a sweetheart” he swallowed, not sure of this was because of the sip of whiskey or the Christmas Spirit but he softly asked “And you” She looked at him “Me? I think you’re the greatest guy, who any girl would be lucky to have- you have a good heart Steve, it’s a quality not a lot of people have, but to me? You’re Steve Rogers. The Greatest Man I have ever known” She said standing closer to him, her perfume once again hitting his senses, She looked up and laughed, he followed her gaze and Whispered “Mistletoe” He looked down to find her looking at him, gently he held her waist and he felt her hands cover his small biceps “Merry Christmas Steve” He smiled   
“Merry Christmas Rose” Her lips pressed to his and he smiled, catching Bucky’s grin as he closed his eyes.

He was snapped back to the present when Natasha’s curt voice said over the intercom “We’ve hit drifting altitude, destination” He turned to Bucky who met his gaze “Borneo” Natasha confirmed and Steve felt the Jet shift as they headed towards the unknown.

_****_

When Steve had left, Rose had known that it would be hard. Back into the 1940’s period when she had barely seen him for more than a few minutes had been hard, but somehow she had been placated with simple smell of his skin, but with what she had been going through now? She had struggled. The only condolence was staying with pepper and Darcy and to a lesser extent Jane (Who had been busy with her attempts to re-establish the link to Thor) who had understood how she felt with her fiancé leaving once more.

Pepper had all but moved her into the tower, insisting that Rose and James simply couldn’t be left alone. But she knew it was more for Peppers benefit, having someone like James around meant that she could focus on his wellbeing in the tower and help with his growth distracted her from the reality they were both facing. It had been two weeks since the team and Bucky had left and it had been radio silence from them all. And for Rose that was the worst, the not knowing if Steve was okay or injured or worse.

Instead she had thrown herself into James life, making sure he had everything he needed- she had taken to walking him around the corridors of Stark Tower, too afraid of leaving in case a call came in from Steve.

And it was on one such walk that Director Fury came walking alongside her, back tense and his eyes intense. “Miss Potter” He said she turned and a sickly feeling of Déjà vu came upon her.   
“Director Fury” She said back, pushing James back to the hall where she and pepper had taken to living in “I’m sorry to say that, three days ago we lost Contact with Captain Rogers team” She stopped, and from inside the room next to them she heard the sound of glass shattering. The quick clip clap of heels followed and a tearful Pepper Potts emerged form inside. “Is it true” She asked, her voice uneven and her eyes shiny “I’m afraid so Miss Potts” He said and his voice was soft and calm, Rose had the sudden knowledge that he must have had this conversation a lot- too many times by the look in his eye. “Where were they last” She asked, her voice firm surprising even her, the Director sighed and kneaded his forehead “They were last recorded over Borneo but by then the records…stop” She nodded   
“So I’ll start there then” She said nodding to herself, the Directors eyes widened and he raised his hands in a placating manner “Miss Potter with all due respect I will personally oversee their recovery, I cannot allow a civilian to interfere” He stated. She stared at him, her green eyes hardening, “Maybe you and everyone else forgot but I helped with the construction of SHIELD and single handedly destroyed one of the most powerful Dark Lords in the last three Centuries” She said not looking away from the Director “I will find my Fiancé, even if I have to search every corner of this earth to do that” pepper sniffed, and Rose knew that she was already planning ahead “So Now, Director Fury I have one last question” She said   
“And that would be” She looked at him, her green eyes blazing   
“Are you going to help me, or are you going to get out of my way”


End file.
